A device for a line termination of two-wire lines is described in the German patent DE 195 25 350. It is described there that at least one first and one second terminating resistor are provided between the two wires of the two-wire line and that the two resistors be connected in series. Originating with the connecting line between the two resistors is a line that is connected to a fixed voltage potential, especially ground. Until now, the terminating resistor has always been permanently predefined, especially in a CAN bus system, i.e., either implemented or not implemented in the control unit. As a consequence, there is no flexibility in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that allows greater flexibility when used in a line termination of two-wire lines.